tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Disturbed Warrior/Wyznanie (opo)
thumb Hejcia wszystkim. Z okazji, że ostatnio trochę mi się rano nudziło wymyśliłam dla was nowe opo. Zawrę'' w nim kilka wątków potrzebnych mi do następnego opo, które napiszę. Nie macie nic przeciwko kolejnemu'' opo z mojej strony, co nie? Tak czy inaczej pierwsza część pojawi się niebawem. No chyba że macie mnie już dość, to napiszcie, ja się przymknę. No więc starczy tego gadania, czekam na komy. Naraski <3 Część Pierwsza W kryjówce żółwi panowała normalna atmosfera. Prawie wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, poza Raphaelem, który wydawał się trochę przybity. Jego bracia nie zwracali na to specjalnie uwagi, ale zielonooka mutantka owszem. Kiedy pozostali bracia wyszli z salonu, Pati postanowiła się dowiedzieć, co tak dobiło jej przyjaciela, więc usiadłą koło niego na kanapie. - Coś ty taki jakiś smutny? Żadko widuję cię w tak wisielczym humorze - spytała - Nie nic, po prostu mam zły dzień - odparł żółw - Gdybyś miał zły dzień to chodziłbyś wściekły, a nie smutny. Znam cię na tyle dobrze, żeby to wiedzieć. Nooo.... to powiesz mi co się stało? - dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną - Noo... - Raph czuł, że zaraz jej wszystko powie, ale miał też dziwne przeczucie, że mógł to zrobić od razu, zamiast wymyślać wymówki - Więc? - ponagliła go mutantka - Ech..... Mona ze mną zerwała - westchnął Raphael - Serio?! Dlaczego?! - Pati nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała - Nie wiem. Napisała tylko, że z nami koniec. Bez żadnych wyjaśnień - odpowiedział żółw - Tak mi przykro... W takim razie jestem trochę nie w porę z moim pytaniem...- dziewczyna zaczęła okręcać kosmyk włosów wokół palca - A o co chciałaś zapytać? - chciał się dowiedzieć Raph - No bo trochę mi się nudzi i miałam spytać, czy nie chciałbyś się może gdzieś przejść, ale...- nie dokończyła - A to w jakimś konkretnym celu? - spytał - Na trening albo tak po prostu iść na miasto... - odparła Pati - W sumie czemu nie, i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty - żółw wstał z kanapy Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego. Raphael odpowiedział jej tym samym, po czym oboje wyszli z kryjówki. Tymczasem Donnie skończył porządkować swoje labolatorium, poszedł do salonu, siadł na kanapie i wziął laptopa. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w zdjęcie April na tapecie, a potem zaczął ustawiać na urządzeniu nowe oprogramowanie. Po chwili dosiedli się do niego Leo i Mikey. - Co robisz Donnie? - spytał Michelangelo - Ustawiam nowe oprogramowanie, i tak nie zrozumiesz - odparł Donatello - Acha. Głodny jestem, idę zamówić pizzę - Mikey wstał z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni Don skończył instalować nowe programy i zamknął laptopa. Leo poszedł do dojo porozmawiać z mistrzem. Po chwili do kryjówki żółwi weszła April wraz z Casey'm. - Cześć - dziewczyna przywitała się - Hej - odparł Don - Gdzie reszta? - spytał Casey - Mikey zamawia pizzę, Leo gada ze Splinterem, a co do Rapha i Pati to nie mam bladego pojęcia, wydaje mi się, że gdzieś poszli - odpowiedział Donnie - Acha Donatello nie miał ochoty gadać z Casey'm więc poszedł do swojej pracowni. Tymczasem dwójka nastolatków usiadła na kanapie i rozpoczęła rozmowę. - Ruda, może chciałabyś iść ze mną do kina jutro wieczorem? Ponoć grają jakiś fajny, nowy film. Co ty na to? - zaproponował chłopak - Jasne, może być fajnie - odparła April Donnie obserwował ich zza drzwi pracowni. Casey przysunął się do rudowłosej, po czym objął ją ramieniem. Nastolatka nic nie powiedziała, tylko się uśmiechnęła i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Donatello czuł, że zaraz go coś rozsadzi od środka. Część Druga Donatello już chciał przyłożyć Casey'emu od tyłu, ale w ostatniej chwili przemyślał to, zmienił zdanie i szybko, po cichu wrócił do pracowni. Przecież Casey bądź co bądź jest jego przyjacielem, nawet pomimo tego, że chce mu odebrać dziewczynę, a co ważniejsze, April mogłaby się na niego obrazić, a w obecnej sytuacji oznaczałoby to koniec. Donnie siadł przed biurkiem i westchnął. Niby co ma teraz zrobić? Wtedy wpadł na pomysł. Od kogo lepiej się dowiedzieć jak rozmawiać z dziewczyną jak nie od dziewczyny? Postanowił zadzwonić do Pati i poprosić o radę. Wyciągnął swojego n-fona i wybrał numer mutantki. Nagle usłyszał głos April. - My wychodzimy. Narazie chłopaki - Pa - rzucił w odpowiedzi - Halo? - odezwał się znajomy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki - Cześć Pati. Mam do ciebie pytanie - powiedział Don - Dajesz - ponagliła go dziewczyna - Chodzi o mnie i April... Ona coraz bardziej zbliża się do Casey'ego... Zaprosił ją do kina dziś wieczorem... Wiesz, że mi na niej zależy... Co będzie jak Casey poprosi ją, żeby została jego dziewczyną, a ona się zgodzi? Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - Według mnie, powinieneś jej powiedzieć co do niej czujesz. Zaoferuj jej żeby została twoją dziewczyną zanim zrobi to Casey. Jeśli się zgodzi, to sprawa rozwiązana, a jak nie, to nie będziesz mógł sobie zarzucić, że nie próbowałeś. Nie możesz czekać na kolejny ruch Casey'ego, bo wtedy może już być za późno - powiedziała mutantka - Ale... - zaczął Donatello - Wiesz, to jest tylko moje zdanie, ale przemyśl to. To może być jedyne rozwiązanie - przerwała mu Pati - Dobra, dzięki - odparł Don - Coś jeszcze? - zapytała dziewczyna - Nie, to wszystko - odpowiedział Donnie - Okej, to narazie - pożegnała się - Pa i jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc - powiedział żółw - Nie ma za co - odparła mutantka i rozłączyła się Donnie odłożył n-fona. Uznał, że jego futrzasta przyjaciółka ma rację. Albo teraz albo nigdy. Powie April, że ją kocha. To jego ostatnia szansa. Tymczasem Raph i Pati siedzieli na dachu budynku naprzeciwko Central Parku i jedli zamówioną wcześniej pizzę. - Co tam chciał Don? - spytał żółw - Porady w sprawach miłosnych - odparła - April zbliżyła się do Casey'ego i nie wiedział co zrobić - Acha - Widzę, że ci się humor poprawił - powiedziała dziewczyna - No. Musimy częściej robić takie wypady - stwierdził Raphael - Jestem za - odparła mutantka i uśmiechnęła się - Coś tak pusto w tym Central Parku...idziemy się przejść? - Okej, ale potem wracamy, chodzimy po mieście już dość długo - odpowiedział żółw - W porządku - obydwoje zeskoczyli z dachu i ruszyli główną aleją Część Trzecia Pati i Raph spacerowali główną aleją. - Jak myślisz Raph, mogę sobie sama wybrać ksywkę? - spytała dziewczyna żółwia - Jasne, ale na twoim miejscu wybierałbym szybko, zanim Mikey na coś wpadnie - odparł żółw - Bo wymyśliłam coś takiego jak Teenagerka. W skrócie można mówić Teena albo Teen, jak kto woli. A że zauważyłam, że Splinter nie lubi używać zdrobnień, to on może mi mówić Kimiko, też ładnie i tak po japońsku, a jak ktoś się uprze, żeby to też skrócić to niech mówi Kim. Co sądzisz? - Mnie tam pasuje - odpowiedział Raphael - To świetnie. Chyba pora już wracać - dwójka mutantów wyszła z Central Parku i ruszyła w stronę kryjówki Tymczasem w kryjówce Donatello nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co powie April. Chciał choć raz dla odmiany porozmawiać z nią spontanicznie, bez żadnego planu. Dwaj pozostali bracia zauważyli dziwne zachowanie Donniego i postanowili się dowiedzieć co mu jest. - Coś ty taki zestresowany Donnie? - spytał Leo - Pati doradziła mi, żebym powiedział April co do niej czuję. I... chyba to zrobię, to moje ostatnie wyjście - powiedział żółw w fioletowej bandanie - Ooo... gruba akcja - stwierdził Michelangelo - W takim razie życzę powodzenia - powiedział Leonardo - Dzięki - Don próbował się wyluzować Wtedy do kryjówki dotarli Raph i Pati. - Hejcia - przywitała się dziewczyna - A tobie co się stało? - zwróciła się do Donatella - Przemyślałem to, co mówiłaś i uznałem, że masz rację. Jeszcze dzisiaj pogadam z April - odparł Don - Ja zawsze mam rację - uśmiechnęła się do niego - Ale wyluzuj trochę, z takim stresem to nawet jednego słowa z siebie nie wydobędziesz - Racja - Donnie głęboko odetchnął i uspokoił się W tym momencie do kryjówki weszła April. - Cześć - przywitała się Reszta odpowiedziała tym samym. Donatello wstał z kanapy i podszedł do rudowłosej. - Pójdziesz ze mną do mojej pracowni? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - spytał - Okej - dziewczyna weszła za żółwiem do labolatorium Gdy tylko wyszli, cała reszta paczki podeszła do drzwi i zaczęła ukratkiem zaglądać do pracowni. Każdy chciał zobaczyć jak Donnie wreszcie się przełamuje i wyznaje April miłość. - Wiesz April... mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia...- zaczął żółw w fioletowej bandanie - Wiem, że jestem mutantem... a ty normalną dziewczyną...i wiem, że lubisz Casey'ego, ale... to nie zmienia tego, że... cię kocham i... chciałbym, żebyś została moją dziewczyną... oczywiście nie musisz się zgadzać jeśli nie chcesz... to wszystko zależy tylko i wyłącznie od ciebie... to... zgadzasz się? - żółw spojrzał na nią prosząco - Wow, Donnie, ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć... chociaż właściwie to wiem... Donatello, pewny, że dziewczyna się nie zgodzi spuścił głowę. - Zgadzam się - dokończyła April Żółw gwałtownie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę nadal nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. - Na... naprawdę? - chciał upewnić się, że się nie przesłyszał - Tak - odparła - To cudownie! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! - Donnie przytulił się do dziewczyny April odwzajemniła uścisk. Obydwoje ruszyli wolnym krokiem do salonu. Widząc to, Leo, Raph, Mikey i Pati natychmiast odsunęli się od wejścia i usiedli na kanapie, a Mikey włączył telewizor. April i Donnie jednak znali prawdę. Od początku wiedzieli, że trzej pozostali bracia i mutantka ich obserwują, jednak zbytnio im to nie przeszkadzało. Minęli salon, wyszli z kryjówki i przechadzali się razem po dachach w świetle księżyca. - Uff... mało brakowało, a by nas zobaczyli - powiedział Mikey - Nie zrobiłoby to większej różnicy, oni i tak wiedzą, że podglądaliśmy - odparła mutantka - A ty skąd to wiesz - zainteresował się Leo - Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje - skorygowała dziewczyna - Acha, jak coś to od dzisiaj mam ksywkę Teena, skrót od... - Czekaj! Zgadnę! - przerwał jej Michelangelo - Od... o mam, od Teen-queen, zgadłem? - Właściwie to od Teenagerka, ale jak chcesz możesz mnie tak nazywać - odpowiedziała - Ewentualnie możecie mówić Teen albo Kimiko, a jak się ktoś uprze to może być też Kim - Spoko. W sumie to ja odpowiadam za wymyślanie ksywek, ale tym razem ci odpuszczę. Podkreślam tym razem. - dodał Mikey Cała czwórka skończyła rozmowy i zaczęła oglądać telewizję. Tymczasem Don i April siedzieli razem na dachu. Po chwili pojawił się Casey. - A wy co tu tak siedzicie? - chłopak spojrzał na żółwia przytulającego April - Robimy to co każda normalna para : przytulamy się - odparła dziewczyna - Zaraz... PARA!? TY I DONNIE JESTEŚCIE PARĄ!? - Casey był mocno zdziwiony i zły na żółwia - No tak - odpowiedziała April - Ale... nie możesz! Przecież to ja miałem być twoim chłopakiem! - Casey wkurzył się na dobre - A skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? Nic takiego nie powiedziałam - spokojnie powiedziała April Casey mocno się zdziwił, po czym wściekł się i odszedł rozwalając po drodze kubeł na śmieci. Donatello i April dalej patrzyli w gwiazdy. Było im razem bardzo dobrze. ' KONIEC' : Tada! Koniec. Mam nadzieję, że opko się podobało. Piszcie komentarze z waszymi opiniami, śmiało, ja nie gryzę (zbyt często xD). Nowe opo już mam przygotowane, jak chcecie poczytać to dajcie znać, ale najpierw należałoby wypisać najważniejsze informacje z tego opo, bez których tego następnego możecie nie ogarnąć, czyli: Mona zerwała z Raphem; Pati można teraz nazywać Teeną, Teen, Teen-queen, Kimiko lub Kim; April i Donnie są parą; Casey ma focha na Donniego i nie przychodzi do kryjówki żółwi. W sumie to tyle. Do następnego opo. Naraski <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania